Decisions, decisions!
by HeartBreaker-Silver-fox
Summary: Kagome is seeking revenge for the loss that she has had.When she sets out to get just that she meets mysterious people who are heading the same way. But why are they telling her she part of a prophecey? ik ms sr
1. where to?

**Hey all its me heartbreaker. J/k sorry I needed a name. But you all can call me kc if you want. This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. It took me forever to find out what I wanted to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha! Yet. J/k**

* * *

Kagome hoped behind another bush. Just a few more steps and she would be outside the gate. No guards were around. They had all gone out for Wendy's. 

" Im going to laugh my head off when they get too fat to do their job and get fired." Said Kagome. She really didn't mean that but she needed to make herself feel safer right now. The guards were actually nice guys. One of them had soon become her best friend. Miroku. He was like an older brother now.

" I've got to stop thinking about him. I have a job to do and I will do it."

Kagome hoped behind another bush. Just a few mo- Kagome swiftly pulled out her bow and notched her arrow. She had just heard a sound behind her in the bush she was just in. Something was following her.

"Show yourself or you'll get hurt."

No reply came from the bush. What was she expecting them to do jump out and hug her and leave?

Kagome pulled back. She really did not want to do this. She hated seeing or having things die. But for her own safety she had too. A little fox slowly walked out of the bushes.

"Silver! I told you to stay home. You have to watch over mom. She needs a friendly face to be with her." Kagome slowly pushed the fox back toward the house. "Be good and don't let mom get too depressed."

The fox purred and left. Kagome went back to her hopping behind bushes.

"You know you shouldn't be out this late at night without a guard."

Kagome froze. Darn it she had been found out. To make it worse by the second most person she did not want to know.

"So what if I am out here by myself Miroku. It shouldn't matter to you."

"Oh it but it does Kagome. How would I be able to tell you you are beautiful if you're dead."

Miroku, his compliments did not faze her. "Go home. I have to go."

"Why Kagome, why are you leaving? Are you that depressed being here? I know you having a hard getting used to him being gone but, are you this desperate?"

"No! I have to find out who did it. I will not let them get away with it.

Kagome they already have. The rankers said they didn't know who could've done it."

"I just want to know why they did it and who they are."

"Why Kagome so you can kill them?"

Kagome flinched at that word kill. "Yes Miroku I lost something precious to me. So they will pay for it. I know that sounds hard core but I mean it. I will get my revenge."

"Fine if you are so dead set on doing this then I guess that means we should get going."

"We?" Asked Kagome.

"What you think I'll let you do this alone. No way! I have been your bodyguard forever. You never got hurt when I was around and im not about to let you get hurt now."

Kagome thought back to her first day meeting Miroku.

**Kagome! **

**Yes mama?**

**Kagome I would like you to meet Miroku.**

**Hi Miroku! My name is kagome.**

**Hi kagome. Did you know you're very pretty?**

**O…k. Oh well. Miroku come help me catch the butterfly.**

**Ok. **

**Kagome grabbed his hand and ran in the direction of the roses.**

**Kagomes mother just smiled and giggled. These two would soon be best friends.**

"Fine Miroku, you can come but if I hear one word about bearing your children to any lady, I'll send your butt home."

"Fine Kagome, I would never ask anyone that except you."

"Let's go we have to go now before it turns light."

"Yes mama!"

* * *

"Inuyasha get your lame butt out of bed before I have to beat you senseless." 

Inuyasha slowly sat up cursing under his breath.

"I hate you Sesshomaru." Whispered inuyasha.

"I heard that."

"Good I wanted you to."

"Do you want to start something little brother? I've been feeling like fighting lately."

"No, I don't want to waste my precious time on you. Besides I have to get ready."

"For what your death and will?"

"No, yours."

Sesshomaru walked out of the door. "One of these days I will steal it from you."

"Yeah right, over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

* * *

Kagome and Miroku were walking around town. 

"Miroku im tired."

"Yeah I would be too if I was up at 12:00 planning my escape."

Kagome smiled. She looked around. It was seriously crowded. She thought it would be less crowded since it was a week day. Everyone should be at work.

"Oi, watch it whench!"

"Excuse me?"Said Kagome

"I said watch it."

"You're the one that bumped into me!"

Kagome looked the guy up and down. He was probably about the same age as her and Miroku or maybe a bit older. He had amber eyes that stuck out like a sore thumb and long silver hair. He looked very familiar.

"What are you looking at whench?"

"Im not a whench so stop calling me that!"

"Hey lets go! Your mom will be looking for us soon."said Miroku

"Oh running away from your mommy little girl?"

"Shut up!"

Inuyasha looked the girl up and down. She looked to be younger than him. She had dark black hair and cerulean blue eyes. She was beautiful. Of course inuyasha would never admit it. She had the cutest figure too. Inuyasha looked her up and down.

"Let's go!!!!"

"Yeah run along whench." Said inuyasha. He was still checking out Kagome.

Miroku started to walk away. Kagome followed after him.

She slowly turned around and walked back. She walked right back up to Inuyasha.

**SMACK!!**

"Hentai!"

Kagome ran to catch up with Miroku.

"So are you ready to go find the guys that killed your -


	2. The truth

**Heartbreaker: well the world must be really interesting. Not! Well here's my next chapter.**

**Inuyasha: You mean they are still letting loonies like you type.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha!**

**Heartbreaker: Don't worry. He's just mad because he got slapped!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha.**

* * *

"Yes. Lets hurry it will be getting dark soon and I at least want to get to that forest up ahead." said Kagome.

Miroku nodded. He didn't feel like telling Kagome that the village to the east was a lot closer than the forest to the north. Not after she had just finished blowing most of her steam form the hanyou checking her out.

"I can't believe that jerk!" Shouted kagome.

"Where did that come from?" Asked Miroku.

"It just annoys me that he thought he could check me out and get away with it. He's lucky I didn't do any serious damage with my arrows or martial arts. He could be lacking in the thing he most needs to have children when im done."

Miroku backed away slowly. He stopped just a few feet away. He had just stepped in something. It had gotten darker over the while they had been talking. Miroku bent down to look at it.

"Kagome I think I found something."

"What is it Miroku?"

"I don't know it looks like a puddle but the color is to dark and its way to small."

Miroku bent down to smell it.

"Miroku don't!"

"Why not?"

"Unless you want to get blood on your nose don't smell it. Whose blood is it?

I wonder." Asked Kagome.

"Do you want to find out?"

"Yes, for all we now it may be the killer. Its wound may have reopened."said Kagome.

"Why do you call it, it , Kagome?"

"Well I didn't get a good look to determine if it was a man or a woman. So for all I know it could be anybody."

* * *

Kagome and Miroku had found another a puddle of blood they were soon drawing closer to the injured thing.

"The blood has gotten heavier. The wound must have gotten bigger. It cannot be the murderer. There is far too much blood."

Kagome and Miroku walked a little bit farther. They stopped suddenly. In front of them was a boy about there age with black hair and brown eyes. He was bleeding from the side.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" Asked kagome. She ran up to the boy. "Wow you look bad. What happen to you?"

The boy said nothing. The Kagome realized, he was asleep. He had probably fallen asleep after so much blood loss. Kagome felt so stupid.

" Miroku hand me those bandages from your bag." Kagome slowly pulled off the boys haori, then his shirt. The cut was not that deep but pretty well done. Kagome wrapped the bandage around his waist. In no time she was done and had put everything back on him.

"Miroku can we stay here? It's a nice camping place and we need to watch over him."

"Yes, Kagome if that is what you want. You need to go to sleep now though. You have been up forever."

"Im not tired though." Yawn. "I swear."

Kagome began to set up her bed anyway. Even if she said she wasn't tired she new she was. She put her sleeping bag right near the boy.

"Just to keep you warm I'll sleep here. In the morning you can tell me everything that happened and your name."

Miroku sat on the other side of Kagome.

"Go to bed now."

"Yes mommy." With that Kagome settled down into her sleeping bag.

"Sleep for now human for when you wake I shall do you in like I did you brother."

Inuyasha's eyes shot open. He looked at his side it hurt only a little now not a lot like it did earlier. Then he looked at his other side. Ah! There was a girl there. He looked closer. Wait this was the girl he ran into. The cold heartless one that slapped him. It looked like she did have a heart after all. Inuyasha decided to go back to sleep. He would deal with the girl in the morning. For now he would enjoy her warmth and comfort she gave her.

* * *

**Well there you go now you know who was killed. Now why did it kill him? Who did it? All to be figured out soon. Bum bum bum. Ok well bye all. O great school Monday.**


	3. Fluff!

**Well lots of thanks to Bishojo and ShadowX734. I was really tempted to stop writing but they gave me some helpful ideas and some nice reviews. Bishojo thanks for the boost of encouragement and thanks shadow for the helpful idea. Alright this next chapter I have no idea what im going to write. Whatever pops into my head will be the thing. If you have anything you want to add tell me and i'll see what I can do about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha I barely have enough money to get the next fairies landing book for 10.00.**

* * *

Inuyasha twitched he had fallen asleep for 2 minutes and then woke up. It was still dark. For some reason his body would not let him sleep. 

Inuyasha turned his heads to look at the girl. She was staring up at him. For a moment Inuyasha couldn't look away. It felt like her eyes were just drawing him in.

"What are you staring at?" Asked inuyasha.

"Noting, I couldn't sleep."

"So doesn't mean you have to stare at me." said inuyasha.

"Im sorry. You just looked so uncomfortable. Why? Is it you wound?"

Inuyasha turned and looked at his side. Nothing hurt.

"No."

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Kagome. She was now sitting up.

"If you want."Mumbled inuyasha. He didn't feel like telling her no. His mouth would not let him. There was something about this girl.

'Why are you hurt so badly? Who hurt you?"

Inuyasha could not seem to stop himself from telling. "A person, I was not able to see the face but it was pretty well taught in the martial arts ways."

"Who are you?" asked Kagome. "I know I have seen you somewhere before. Yet it seems like something wont let me remember."

Inuyasha blinked. Seen him? The only way she could have seen him was if she was a royal. Or a old child hood friend. You would have remembered someone so pretty. Inuyasha shook his head. That voice had been popping up lately. Saying things that inuyasha himself would never say.

"Hello?" Kagome was waving her hand in front of his face. He didn't pay any attention. It was not that dark ,he could still see her and her eyes.

Kagome turned to her right. Miroku was still sleeping. "Having lecherous dreams I bet." She mumbled.

"How could I be im not even sleeping!" shouted inuyasha.

Be quiet! I was not talking to you I was talking to Miroku.

"Who?"

"Him." Kagome was pointing a Miroku.

"Ahh so you don't travel by yourself. I didn't think you could." said Inuyasha

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Kagome.

"That just meant I didn't think you could protect yourself without someone else." said inuyasha.

"Take that back you wimp."

"Wimp? Excuse me I am no wimp. Why I could- Never mind."

* * *

Inuyasha suddenly felt weak. His body felt like it could no longer hold him up. He fell over. 

"Oh great! Are you ok?" Asked Kagome.

"Im fine. I just"- Inuyasha tried to get up but just fell right back down.

"Don't move."

"Wait what are you doing?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Just relax." Kagome had moved Inuyasha. His head was now in her lap and her back was to the tree. "You must be tired. Just go to sleep. I will wake you when it is morning."

Inuyasha could feel himself edging towards sleep. Slowly he drifted off. Before he went to sleep he had one final thought. What's going to happen in the morning, when she sees me in my hanyou form? Inuyasha fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry i had to put some fluff there. Oh well i will be getting to the good stuff next. I have most of the day tomorrow to write. man this getting hard for people at myage to think of things.**


	4. Them?

**Im really sorry guys i have beens so busy with track that i have not been able to update. the only time i can update now is on weekends or days they cancel track . Oh well.Ok well hope you guys like this chap and to make things less confusing you may want to remember this.**

_Human inuyasha has writing like this so when he talks you will see this writing._

**Demon Inuyasha has writing like this so when he talks you see this.**

Half demon has this writing.

**Kagome:So Silver what happens between me and inuyasha?**

**Me: cant tell that information is strictly confidential.**

**Inuyasha: Yeah you just dont want to tell us.**

**Me: Oh yeah?**

**Inuyasha: Yeah!**

**Whispers something in Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha's eyes get big.**

**Inuyasha: why would - but- i- she-dont**

**Kagome: what?**

**Me:nothing**

* * *

Kagome awoke with a start. Something was tickling her leg. She reached down and pulled. 

"OW!

You wench! Will you stop pulling my hair!"

"What the- who are you?" asked Kagome.

All Kagome could remember was the black haired boy. What was this- hey, this was the guy who had bumped into her yesterday morning.

"Get off of me! You, you hentai! What did you do with the black haired boy?"

"Kagome, what are you yelling at?" Miroku had finally woken up.

"Yes wench what are you yelling at? Do you not recognize me?" asked inuyasha.

"Recognize you? What do you mean of course I recognize you? You are the jerk who said I bumped into you yesterday."

So that was all she knew. She still didn't know that he was the same boy from last night. Or well hanyou now.

Miroku stepped in front of Kagome.

"Now Kagome don't do anything rash. I do not want to have to deal with another person injured.

Now where is that guy anyway?"

Inuyasha wanted to say hey you idiot it's me. I am the boy from yesterday; I was the one who got hurt. He could not bring himself too.

The sun had finally shown in the sky. The forest could be seen. The leaves were a green emerald. The whole place looked like something out of a fairy tale book. In the far distance Inuyasha could hear a little stream.

Maybe if he led her and the guy over there he could push them in the water and leave. Then he would not have to deal with anyone. **Do you honestly think that you can push her in?** **Yeah, maybe the guy, but not the girl. You have something special with her**. What's so special about me and her? **Didn't you see the way she looked at you last night? **What way she didn't look at me in anyway. **Oh stop denying it you dumb as.You know she looked at you in a special way. You just don't want to admit it. Am I right? **Would you just shut up? I do not like her. Who said anything about liking her? I didn't say anything. Inuyasha turned beet red he could just imagine his demon side smiling knowing that Inuyasha liked this girl. **I didn't say you did it was probably the human half saying something**.

Kagome was watching Inuyasha. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"Maybe we should talk to him Miroku," said Kagome.

She is so ugly I do not like her. **She is covered in dirt that's why**. No that's not it, she's just not pretty. I_ like her! She seems like a great girl_. Oh great the peanut gallery has arrived._ Shut up. You're just jealous because I can admit I like her when you couldn't even tell the other girl you loved her. _What is this? A competition.** If you don't want her let me come out and you get in here half breed. **Oh great now my sides are making fun of me. _Im not making fun im just stating the truth. _**Wow human that's the first time I have heard you insult someone.** There was silence. Well I guess he's out of the conversation.

"I don't think I want to. Its really funny seeing him like this." Miroku was now laughing at Inuyasha.

"Miroku! Alright but if you just want to leave him like this then I want to leave."

But Kagome it's just getting good." Inuyasha looked like he was fighting something invisible. "Cant we please just stay a little more."

"No Miroku I want to get out of here. I would rather not be here with him."

"Kagome maybe he can travel with us. 3 people are better than 2. Maybe he can help us fine the murder."

Miroku. How do we know he is not the murderer"

"He would still be bleeding."

"I don't know if I trust him. He probably won't even come."

"What if he says he will?"

Miroku sounded like a little kid asking for his friend to come over at the last minute. (I do that all the time to my parents)

"If you can get him to apologize then I will forgive him and he can come. If not there is no way in the world he can travel with us."

**You like her! Ask her if you can travel with her. You can finish your quest on the way**. She won't let me i know she won't. She doesn't like me. **You! Not me and the human. Just you the half demon**. Just remember you are the things that make me a hanyou. _Inuyasha, I don't think she would mind if you go with her I think you're just scared._ **Yeah, the human is right for once**. _Im going to ignore that remark for now. You just don't want to travel with her because you're afraid if you travel with her you'll fall in love with her. Then if you do your afraid she leave you just like-_

So sorry to interrupt your thinking, but me and Kagome- I mean I was wondering if you would come with us. Miroku had been given a deadly glare when he said kagome name from Kagome.

"Uumm." Afraid to fall in love? Im not afraid. To prove you wrong human side I will go. I'll do anything I have to travel with them. Just to prove you and the demon wrong. **Finally!**

"If I must I will travel with you but I am only doing this to prove them wrong."

"Them who is them? Did you know that that made you sound like you were from the olden days?

Whatever. Them, them is just a replacement for me."

"Ok, but since you said you would do anything I am sorry to say you are going to have too. Kagome said you could come but you have to apologize."

"What? For what I didn't do anything."

"Well you did blame her for that little mistake yesterday morning. Then you did say something about her mommy. Or something like that. Look...um what is your name?"

'Inuyasha."

"Look Inuyasha Kagome doesn't get insulted or hurt easily so you must have hurt her deep down so it would really be a good idea if you apologize. Someone like Kagome should not be mad. She has gone through enough."

FLASHBACK

* * *

Kagome was really thirsty so she went down to get a glass of water. She decided to take the long way back to her room by going through her fathers library. She loved going through there it always reminded her of her father and her brother. Kagome walked farther and farther into the library. Little did she know that the closer she got the more danger her and her brother were in. Since it was night kagome could barely see the room that well.

"Get out of here now!"

Kagome looked around where had that voice come from. She ran a little farther. In front of her was her brother and...Someone else. They were completely covered in black.

"You have what I want. I want it back now or else you will suffer."

'Is that a challenge?" Asked Sota.

"It is what you want it to be."

"I'll take that as a challenge,' said Kagome brother Sota.

"Sota no! Don't do it."

"Kagome what are you doing here? You should be in bed.'

"No the question is what are you doing Sota?"

"Finishing some unfinished business."

"Well finish it some other time Sota. Not now."

"I don't have time for this!" yelled the intruder.

The intruder lunged for the first attack. Sota was caught off guard and stabbed in the side. He lunged again was hit by a blinding light. Kagome looked down at her hands that was the second time she had used her powers. She did not like how it felt to use it. She knew that if it had hit at the point it was suppose to the guy would be dead.

Thanx Gomeka.Shouted Sota.

Sota attacked using all his martial arts skills to defeat the intruder. His attacks were relentless. He looked like he was never going to stop attacking. Kagome hardly thought he could even if he wanted too. The intruder had dodged most of the attacks but when Sota pulled out his dagger he got him right in the side. The LEFT side. That set the intruder on the attack, but all of his moves were evaded.Sota used his final attacks and knocked the intruder to the floor. It did not move. Sota turned to face Kagome.Something was not right. Then Kagome knew.

Sota! Turn arou-

A dagger had been plunged into Sotas back. Kagome looked away. So much blood,so much blood. She looked at Sota. His face was in pain and he was loosing a lot of blood. He fell to the ground.

No, no, NO!

Kagome ran forward.

You ,this is between you and me now.

Kagome prepared her self for the battle. She would use martial arts attacks. That would be easier and better. She would not feel so drained afterwards.

"Gomeka,don't! Go get dad."

Your lucky! Now get out of my house or there will be some serious trouble."

I will be back and when I come back I will get what I came for. Even if I must take out you.

Kagome ran. She ran as fast as her legs would let her.

Mom! Kagome ran into her mother and fathers room. Mom, mom its its.

Kagome breath whats wrong? Why are you crying?

Mom, its sota.

What, what about him Kagome?

He hes hurt mom.Kagome was crying so hard.

Where Kagome? Asked her father.

He he's in the library. Your library dad.

Her father ran. That was the fastest kagome had seen him run in a while. Kagomes mother pulled her into a warm embrace. She then too ran to go see what happened. Kaogme was left alone. It didn't matter what anyone said she knew her brother was going to die. No matter what anyone said.

The same day Kagome left.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Fine I will apologize."

* * *

**well i think this is the longest chap i have written so far hope you all like it.** **Oh yeah and the name Gomeka is what sota calls Kagome. in case you dont know its just the first to letters taken off and put on the back.**


	5. Family ties

**I my hate my track life! They put me in 100 everything! Oh yeah and they made us run against high schoolers and I kicked butt. I got 1st in one race 2nd in another. Ok well other than that sorry I took me so long to get this next chappie up. Been hard with first track meet just finishing up. Oh well here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

"Gomeekaaa, Oh Gomeekaaa. Where are you? I have been waiting for you. Please come out I want to show you something. Please come out."

Kagome ran. Her legs would soon give out on her but she still ran as fast as she could.

"No I won't! You, you aren't my Sota get, get away from me."

Kagome turned to look back. For a split second she thought she saw a dog run across her view. She turned around and stopped abruptly.

"I knew I'd find you Gomeekaaa." Sota was right in front of her. "I have missed you so little sister. Come here and give your brother a hug."

"No, your not, your not my brother. Don't touch me!"

Sota quickly pulled Kagome to him and put his arm around her neck. Kagome's breathing became harsh.

"It's your entire fault that I died. If you hadn't have been in the room I would have never lost. I would have beaten him to a pulp and would never feel sorry. But you just had to be there."

"St, st, stop." Kagome could barely say the word for her breath was getting labored. Suddenly a small voice clicked on in her head. "Use what I taught you." Use what I taught you? What was that suppose to mean? She thought back and then it hit her. Sota! Sota had taught her long ago to defend herself while in danger. Kagome breathed again. She dug her chin into the so called Sota's arm.

OOWW!

Kagome moved out of his arms as fast as she could. She ran. Then she looked back to see if anything was following her there was no sign of movement. She turned to the front to see no movement here either.

"See you can never be rid of me. I am always with you."

Kagome looked around. Where was he? She could see nothing in front of her.

No, not in front of you, no, not in back of you, I am the thing that keeps attacking you. Sota laughed. "Look around as much as you want I am not out there I am in here.

Kagome felt her hand move up to point to her head.

"No! You are in me?"

**Back to outside world**

Miroku slowly looked around. He had just woke up from hearing someone scream. He looked around. There right by him was Kagome. She was holding onto her head and screaming. He moved over to her.

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up Kagome!"

"She wont wake up I have tried." Inuyasha jumped down out of a tree. She is fighting her inner thoughts I guess. They must be really frightening if it causes her so much pain and trouble."

Kagome screamed again. She started tossing still holding onto her head.

**Back in Kagomes head.**

"Get out! I don't want to."

"Kagome my dear you have no choice. I will make you do it whether you like it or not."

"I cannot I just met him I do not know him."

And he does not know you either Kagome.

"No I won't get out of my head!"

"No!"

Kagome fell to the floor.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she struggled. He felt like he had to do something. Anything to make his new companion feel better. Yet he knew he could do nothing.** Or is that just your inner thought of not wanting to do anything. You're just scared hanyou like you always are.**_ He's right. You would have helped her by now._ How? What am I suppose to do? Get myself in her head and see what is wrong?**_ Yes_**! But how?** I have an idea but you must do what I say. **And what do you say? **I need to switch places with you. Because the girl is use to seeing your face. What do you think she would do if she saw me? The human she may be able to talk to but he is not the one she is traveling with in the real world. **W hat does that have to do with anythng? So what if I travel with her? I would rather not but you stupid idiots in my head keep telling me too_. Shut up! You stupid hanyou and just listen to him for one second. You need to learn to be a listener not a talker._ Inuyasha fell silent. That was the first time his human side had ever yelled at him that bad. Oh yeah if has calling me stupid then he's calling himself stupid. Ha.** You must be the one inside of our mind for you must be the one to go into her mind. **Inuyasha was silent. He would keep his questions till the end. **You will get in there by ...well yeah that's how we will do it.** The human side blushed.** That is how the hanyou side will get into her body. You must help her at all cost I believe she is the one who will fulfill the prophecy. **Her? The evil little wench_What ever lets just get this over with. _Your just excited for what you get to do to Kagome aren't you, you little pervert?

Miroku sat there staring at Kagome. She was in so much pain and he had no way of helping her. He had told her he would always protect her hadn't he? But how could he protect her from something I cannot see?

"Miroku."

Miroku looked up from Kagome to Inuyasha. "What is it Inuyasha?"

"I am going to change in a few minutes to my human form .I just wanted to tell you so you would not freak out."

Miroku nodded. In moments a black haired boy was in front of him. The boy moved over closer to Kagome's body and was now at her side. He bent his head down. Miroku looked at the human Inuyasha form..

"What are you doing Inuyasha! Don't do that you perve!"

Inuyasha brought his head up and looked at Miroku.

"Why did you do that?"

Inuyasha explained the whole thing to him.

The hanyou Inuyasha slowly watched as he glided into Kagome's mind. He looked around. He saw a figure on the ground and ran towards it.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran up to the thing on the floor. He looked down. Who was this? This girl, who was she? She could not be kagome. She looked far too beautiful. She was dressed in a dress that reached to the floor. The dress had slits that ran up to her knees on the side. It hugged her body but was still lode. It was a dark blue color with hints of turquoise. There was a rose climbing up the front that stopped at her stomach to cover it.Inuyasha pulled the girl up so she was standing. He looked at her face. She was beautiful.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. "Inuyasha?" She saw in front of her was Inuyasha. "What are you doing in my mind?"

"Kagome? You're Kagome? No you couldn't be you are far to pretty."

"I am you idiot! Now what are you doing in my mind?" Kagome was getting irritated. Her not be this pretty. What a jerk!

"Hmm I came her to help you."

"Help me? Help me with what?'

"I don't know. That's what I came here to find out. You have been screaming and squirming in your drams Kagome. I was worried. I thought you"- Inuyasha cut himself off he just realized he had said he was worried. What was wrong with him? He barely knew this girl and he was worried about her. He never worried about- No I must not think about her. Thought Inuyasha. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a scream. He looked in front of him. A figure with a hooded face was in front of him. He had Kagome around the neck.

"Yes beautiful isn't she? My little sister she turned into such a peach." He put his arm around her waist.

Inuyasha growled. This was Kagome's brother? What was he doing in her head? HE definitely didn't smell anything like her so maybe it was just an imposter. He ready himself to attack. But what if it wasn't a imposter? Inuyasha stood up straight.

"What do you want?"

"It's simple. I want her life and her energy," answered Sota.

Inuyasha blinked. Her life and energy? Was this girl that strong.

"HELLO! Im still here you know im not deaf!" Yelled Kagome.

"Well I can fix that." Sota sprayed something on Kagome's nose. She breathed in and immediately fell limp.

"What the hell did you just do!"

"Nothing just put her to sleep."Sota needed to hurry his sleeping spray would not last that long. "I know why you are helping her hanyou. I can see all the thoughts in your mind. You want her to fufill your kingdoms prophecy. Yes she is the one to fufill it , but I wont let you. I was put here to stop that and take her energy. Your kingdom shall never know peace or happiness without her. So in other words your kingdom will never be happy. Oh well that's not my problem. Sorry to say but I must leave. My master needs her energy. So if I take her he can take it form her."

Sota leanes down to pick Kagome up. He stopped a few feet from it. Inuyasha's sword was right under his neck.

"Move and closer and I swear I'll cut your head off."

Sota did not move forward but backed off.

"Is that a challenge hanyou?"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She felt like she had been hit with a hundred horse shoes. Her vision started going back to normal. Inuyasha was pulling out his sword. Kagome looked at it. What was he going to use that for? It was to old to be used to cut something.

Whats going on? Thought inuyasha. The tetsuiga(Sp?) didn't transform.

"Hmm that's your only weapon" Sota brought up his hands. "This should be easy then.Hells Arrows!"

Kagome knew he was going to attack before he said it and ran. She made it just in time to stand infront of inuyasha. She didn't know why but she felt like she had to protect him. The arrows hit her shoulders and her arms. Blood started dripping out. The arrows were not aloud to go all the way in for they had been called back by Sota.

"You are sad hanyou. Using my sister for protection. You are lucky I cannot kill her. If I did my master would truly be mad."

Kagome was getting weaker by the second. She had lost to much blood form those 4 cuts. She felt herself falling and blacked out.

**In the real world **

Miroku was freaking out. Kagome had just gotten 4 cuts on her shoulders and arms and was bleeding profusely. He was wondeing what was happening. So was human Inuyasha.

Whats going on in there? Thought the human.

**Ok back again to kagomes mind**

Inuyasha caught Kagome before she fell. He picked her up bridal style.

"Who is your master? Why do you follow him so faithfully when he wants you to kill your own sister? Do you not care for her?" Inuyasha was getting irritated. What kind of jerk would hurt his own sister. Inuyasha's words had hit home though.Sota had cried out in pain.

"Master help me he is trying to break free from my grasp."

Inuyasha heard a small voice quickly whisper something and then Sota was gone.

Inuyasha laid Kagome down on the floor. She was stll bleeding, but it had slowed down. He licked her wounds and she was healed.

"Im sorry Kagome. I should have never come into your mind. You probably could have helped yourself. I just made things worse. Im sorry."

Inuyasha was truly sorry but he could not resist being a perve while he was with her a lone. She is very pretty. Maybe I could just you know kiss her and tell the human form. Just to make him jealous.(Not the real reason, he just wants too kiss her) Inuyasha bent his head down and kissed Kagome on the lips. He pulled away. He could have sworn she kissed him back..

"Kagome?" He got no reply.

"Oh well time for me to go. She wil be fine mind wise."

* * *

**Ha! Im done! Yay ok well review and tell me what you thought. I cant believe inuyasha would be so perverted. Oh well what can I expect he is a guy.**

**Inuyasha:Hey!**

**me:oops**


	6. you know you missed me

**A few days later**

Kagome walked slowly with her friends. She could tell they were getting annoyed with the silence. She didn't want it to break though. Or maybe if it did she wouldn't feel this cold loneliness she felt inside since that incident.

Miroku moved over to kagome and picked her up bridal style.

"Come on Kagome smile."

She lifted her head and gave him a small smile. Miroku jerked back. Her eyes were so lifeless. So empty. In the back he saw something. One emotion :confusion.

"Come on lets camp here. We've walked far enough for today," said inuyasha.

He two had seen the look in kagomes eyes. It pained him so much and he couldn't tell why. He had to do something. Something that would make her smile and insult him again.Then he smelt something. He smiled and took off.

"Inuyasha," shouted Miroku.He shook his head and turned back to Kagome.

Miroku?

He looked at her. "Yes kagome what is it?"

"Do you hate me?"

Miroku got a wild expression on his face. "Hate you what are you talking about. Hate you I could never." He pulled her into a hug.

She hugged him back and cried. Miroku why would he do such athing? I thought he was -hiccup-dead. I know he was I saw him die. Why is he back and why like this? She cried even harder.

Miroku pulled her closer. He hated seeing her like this. Kagome was like his little sister and here she was crying.

They sat there for a couple more minutes talking.

Inuyasha smiled at what he found and ran back to camp. This would make kagome happy. And if it didn't it would at least make her smile.

**Short I know but im back and im ready to write. **


End file.
